Seeds of Discontent
'''Seeds of Discontent '''is the 11th episode of the second season and 33rd overall. Will's best friend from high school comes to town to ask a huge favor from him, which seriously bothers Grace. Synopsis Grace finally gets to meet Will's ex-girlfriend and best friend from high school Claire, whom he describes as "my Grace before I met Grace". After dinner, Grace learns from Will that Claire is trying to have a baby and has asked him if he is interested in donating his sperm. Shocked at first, Grace soon realizes that the plan is a mistake. The next morning, Grace vents her frustrations on Karen, who tells her that she is feeling agitated because Will is her fallback guy in having her own baby. Grace goes to the clinic just as Will is about to make his donation but he throws her out, angry at how selfish she is not even thinking about Claire or Will's happiness. Later that night, as Grace apologizes, Will tells her he did not go through with it and admits that if he does want to have a baby, he wants to have it with Grace. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Megyn Price (Claire) * Laura Kightlinger (Nurse Sheila) Media Ep 02 11-1524214094.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214104.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214549.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214557.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214563.jpg Ep 02 11-2.jpg Ep 02 11-3.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214519.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214527.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214535.jpg Ep 02 11.jpg Ep 02 11-0.jpg Ep 02 11-1.jpg Ep 02 11-1524214543.jpg Notes * This is the first appearance of Nurse Sheila, although she is wearing a name tag that says "Sue". She is played by writer for the show Laura Kightlinger. * Grace's plan on Will being her back-up is discussed again during the season 4 episode A Buncha White Chicks Sittin' Around Talkin' where they indeed decide to try and have a baby together. Cultural references * Will recalls a boy from high school named Jay Barr, after a relative of writer Adam Barr. * When Grace comes in with her hair in pigtails, her friends make fun of her, referring to her as Pippi from the Pippi Longstocking novels who also sported red hair in pigtails, and Karen telling her that "this little piggy should stay home", after the nursery rhyme. * Jack foolishly thinks Will's friend from high school is actress Claire Danes who was 19 years old at the time. * Will sarcastically tells Karen that he wants to live close to his "homeys" at Zabar's food store in the Upper West Side. * When Will tells Jack that Claire wants to have a baby with him, Jack mentions actress Anne Heche, who had a highly publicized relationship with Ellen Degeneres during the late 1990s. Heche has stated that all of her other romantic relationships have been with men. * Karen criticizes Grace's wardrobe again by calling her shoes "pilgrim pumps" and they should go back on the Mayflower, the ship which brought the pilgrims to America. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2